enferfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabron Jamardian
Jabron Jamardian is a human fighter currently operating out of Columbia. He is the current de factor leader of his adventuring party, the Barkmere Slayers. Background Jabron initially went to Torpoint to become a mercenary, taking advantage of news that Columbia has collapsed due to the recent demonic invasions. Believing that his particular skill set as a former soldier may be useful to trying to escape the mess. Story That fateful day Meeting in a Tavern Seeing his opportunity to earn some coin from the chaos, Jabron headed to Torpoint along with James Harden as bodyguards for hire. The two first headed to the local tavern in search for odd jobs, but stumbled upon Gregory, offering a dice gambling game, which Jabron wins at. Trying to establish more connection to the town, Jabron decided to talk to a druid named Cirius, who in turn offered him a herbal drink. After a little more conversing, they, along with a dwarf named Gregory Thunderforge, head back to Cirius's treehouse to rest for the night, figuring that they wouldn't have to pay for a tavern room. Feitan joins them, at the request of the tavern keeper. Defending the forest Upon reaching the treehouse, Jabron was disappointed in how small the room was. He wouldn't have to stay in it for long, as Cirius soon asked the party for help with dealing with a problem somewhere else in the forest. Most of the party comes along, except for James, who decides to get some sleep. Once on the forest floor, they find that a massive demonic gorilla has been trapped in spiky twine, hurting itself in its attempts to get out. Jabron immediately set out for the trees, deciding to attack it from above. He lands a few good hits, and strike it down decisively. As the battle finished up, a few druids ran run in from the north, telling them that they must leave immediately, as a horde have discovered Torpoint and are attacking. The party leaves right as a massive fire strike flies through where they had just been battling. The Zaelios Crystal The Zaelios Crypt Theobald brought the party into the crypt under the guise of training the group on fighting. In reality, Theobald wanted the party to help him get the Zaelios Crystal for Dave. The party went in, but agreed to Zaelios's terms too quickly, and left Theobald stranded outside. Jabron and the party went through the dungeon, spending five days inside fighting zombies and zombie Orcs, unable to really sleep, except under Cirius's Hearth of Moonlight and Shadow. Eventually, they approached the final chamber, which held a Beholder Zombie. Just before the fight broke out, the Theobald, with the help of other mercenaries, broke through the top layer of the dungeon, and was able to provide assistance the party in defeating the beholder. While fighting, Feitan attempted to pull the Zaelios Crystal from the pedastal, only to be weakened by the crystal's necrotic effects. With a continuous barrage from everyone around, the party successfully destroys the Beholder, releasing the crystal from the pedestal. The party then got into a debate with Theobald over who owned the crystal, eventually giving it up when Theobald threatened the party with their life. Feitan does keep the smaller Zaelios gem that was spawned along with the larger crystal. Seeing the ability of the group, Theobald asked the party whether or not they want to receive future quests from him. University of Absolon After the fight, the group decided to head to the University of Absolon to try to find answers for the Zaelios Gem. On the way there, they fight a few Nalos demons, obtaining their horns. After the fight, the group is welcomed into the University by the dean, and given a place to rest. Jabron ended up getting too much to drink, and was unable to stop Feitan from giving away the gem the next morning to a suspicious resident of the University. In an attempt to stop that resident, many residents of the University rushed down to the home of